dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Popeye vs Asterix
2018-07-24 (2).png|The original 574703B7-C566-4FBD-9D3B-4FCF25196E96.jpeg|PsychoMaster's version. FotoJet (16).jpg|RedLikeRoses098765 Popeye vs Asterix '''is GalactaK's fifth DBX. It features both characters from their eponymous series. '''Description Popeye vs Asterix! Popeye may have defeated Bluto, but can Asterix defeat this sailor man? Or vice versa, for that matter? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT Popeye was enjoying time to himself. On a boat, knowing that Olive Oyl was safe and sound. What he didn't know was that a ship of ancient times was speeding towards him. Obelix: Ok, Asterix, we're almost there! Asterix: Obelix! Look out for any-'' CRASH! Asterix: ''boats... Asterix sighed. He knew the owner would be angry at him. He was right, for, as soon as he was grounded: Popeye: Ey! You!'' Asterix: Yes? Popeye: You destroyed my boat! Asterix: Sorry. Popeye, not forgiving and not caring about the apology, ran at the unfortunate gaul. ''HERE WE GO!!!'' Popeye pulled out his shotgun, firing at Asterix, who ducked. Popeye fired two more shots, both of which missed. Asterix pulled out a gourd of magic potion from his pocket. Drinking it, new strength flowed through his veins. Popeye had ran out of bullets, so Asterix knew that it had to come sooner or later. Asterix: Take THIS! Asterix punched Popeye over and over, occasionally uppercutting, before pulling out his sword. Popeye, in turn, pulled out his anchor. Both exchanged blow, with Popeye drawing first blood. Actually, he drew all the blood, as Asterix felt the anchor knock the sword out of his hands. Popeye knocked Asterix around but Asterix punched Popeye a good 10 feet into the air. With his adversary in the air, Asterix ran and grabbed his sword. Just in time, too, as Popeye came crashing down. The earth shook as his fist hit the ground. He'd eaten spinach while in the air! Popeye: Now I've really got the upper hand! Asterix tried to draw his sword, but a beam emitted from Popeye's corncob pipe welded it to the scabbard. Both exchanged blows, many coming with contact with their opponent's fist or dodged, very few hitting their mark. Popeye then stoped fighting and sprinted over to a rock. Hiding behind it, he ate another can of spinach. The gaul lept behind the rock, only to get punched into a cliff. As soon as he pulled himself out, he looked around for the sailor man. he found him crying tears of laughter. As soon as Popeye saw Asterix, he regained his comedic seriousness. Popeye: Ya were a good fighter. Asterix: Thank you. Popeye: Tell, ya what. Fer bein' such a great punchbag, I'll be fergivin' ya. Both shook hands and went their general ways. '''DBX Conclusion This game's winner is: Popeye! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle in which the loser, in this case Asterix, doesn't die. * This is GalactaK's first battle in which the loser is the user's preferred character. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a cartoon character, as RWBY is an anime. Next Time 'The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days...' 'We can chat later Pit, but now it's time to fight. The Underworld army is invading!' Zelda vs Palutena! Category:GalactaK Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoon vs Comic themed DBXs Category:What A Twist! themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies